


I Married my Best Friend's Killer

by Tyrantdk



Series: ygo fic-a-thon 2k17 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crime AU, Dark, M/M, atem is a serial killer, kaiba is an ssa, like there's a body in the house somewhere dark, yugi knows nothing until just before fic staarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Ygo fic-a-thon day 5 fic, crime themed. This fic is based from two episodes of Criminal Minds. You might recognize the plot from those episodes. Yugi is married to Atem, a serial killer, and he finds out. He runs away from home, going to the only team of people he trusts; Seto Kaiba and his team of behavioral analysts. He returns to his deadly husband to prevent more people from dying. He only wants one thing now; how did his best friend die?





	I Married my Best Friend's Killer

SSA Seto Kaiba sighed as he entered his office. He was glad to see Yugi Moutu alive and well, but at the same time, he wasn’t. Yugi’s husband, Atem Pharos, was the one who got away. The one serial killer he had never been able to catch. The sight of Yugi, and his little box of his most prized possessions, meant either Atem was dead, or he would leave a trail of dead bodies behind him as he searched for his husband. 

He was distressed, obviously. His blue eyes, a royal violet deviation only in the Moutu clan, were red rimmed. His hair looked like he hadn’t been able to clean it for a few days, along with his clothes. The clothing on his back were likely the only articles he had. Yugi must have finally figured out his husband hadn’t helped them back then. He loved Atem dearly, but the truth must’ve been more than he could handle.

“Yugi, it’s good to see you.” Seto greeted as he sat in the chair next to him. The other man had won his friendship those few years ago. “I take it you’ve left Atem? He won’t take that so well.” 

“He wasn’t helping you in the dinner that day, was he? He was the one you were after.” He sighed heavily as he nodded. “I found his trinkets in the basement. I didn’t think anything of it at first, but I found Anzu’s favorite bangle. I married the man who killed one of my best friends! I couldn’t believe it at first! I didn’t want to believe it. I still love Atem. Does that make me sick?”

“No. It just makes you a man in love. Yugi, what I’m going to tell you stays between us, alright? My team already knows part of the story, but I, you, and Atem know what really happened inside the dinner. I made a deal with the devil, Yugi.” Kaiba sank back into the chair. He closed his eyes, taking himself back to the day he made the deal with Atem Pharos.   
\---------  
Atem had once been a nameless UNSUB like thousands Seto had put away before. Now, he sat in front of him. Demon red eyes were emotionless as they looked around. The little backwoods dinner had been cleared of clientele; the only other people were the cook and the FBI field agent acting as their waiter. Wild mahogany and blond hair defied gravity to stick up in stylish spikes. Darkly tanned skin gave away a Middle Eastern/ Northern African ancestry. 

“Finally, we meet, Agent Kaiba. Can I call you Seto?” His voice was smooth, comforting. He could see one of the reasons why Yugi had fallen for him. 

“Only if I can call you Atem.” He replied as he slid into the booth across from him. Atem smiled. 

“Of course. Seto, is your team taking care of my Yugi? He wasn’t home waiting for me earlier.” 

“We have your husband in protective custody at our base of operations. He’s charmed my entire team. My hacker keeps him with her, and I check on them every hour on the hour.” Atem visibly relaxed. His shoulders lowered into a more natural position. 

“I want him returned to me. When we are together, I have no need to harm anyone. He is my inner peace, and my everything. If not, well, I guess I shall have to add three more bodies to my count.” He pulled the left side of his leather jacket open. A trigger sat in the inner pocket. 

“Where is the bomb?!” Seto hissed, trying to keep outwardly calm. Atem tsked him, waving a finger at him. 

“Bring Yugi to me. We shall return to our home and live our happily ever after. Once I have my husband, I’ll give you the trigger for the bomb. You’ll never see another one of my victims. I’ll stop killing as long as Yugi is with me.” He reached into his pocket to call Serenity. “Oh, and don’t tell him about this. Whatever you decide to use as an excuse for our little meeting is fine.”   
\----------------  
“So you used me as a bargaining chip so Atem wouldn’t kill anyone else?” Yugi’s voice reached a high pitch as he voiced the question. He didn’t know how to feel. There was nothing on the inside. He calmed, and began to feel sick. Bile rose in his throat, but he held it back. “Oh my god! He’s coming after me isn’t he? He’s going to hurt more innocent people!” 

“Yes, but none of that is your fault. It’s his head that’s messed up, not yours. His actions are not yours. You can make whatever decision you want, Yugi. If you want to go back with him, you can, no judgements. Or I will do all in my power to stop him if you do not.” He wiped at his eyes, picking up the box. He gave it to Kaiba. 

“You won’t be able to catch him, will you?” The ashamed look on Seto’s face was answer enough. “I’ll go with him when he comes. Please, make sure these go to the families? I don’t want them to wallow in misery, and wonder forever what happened to their loved one.”

“I’ll make sure, Yugi.” He picked a bright pink bangle out of the box. “Do you want to keep this? It was Anzu’s and I don’t think her family would mind.” Yugi slid the bracelet onto his arm. 

“They won’t. She always said if something ever happened to her, I’d get her best bangle to have some color.” 

“I am so sorry for everything, Yugi.”

“It’s not your fault, Seto.”   
\---------------------  
Atem smiled as he opened the door to their home. Yugi walked in, going upstairs to rest before dinner. He hadn’t spoken a word since they’d left DC. That was alright with him. He had his husband back, safe and sound. He had been hurt when the other had rejected his kiss, but that could have been because he hadn’t come to get him sooner. 

He hummed as he pulled the frozen pizza from the freezer. He got it ready to cook, then put it in the oven. Atem went upstairs, intent on lying with Yugi until the timer went off. His husband was sitting on their bed, turning a familiar pink bangle in his hands. His eyes widened. Violet eyes glanced at him. 

“I know.” He said simply. 

“You were in the basement? Why?” 

“I was cleaning down there. The girl who owned this bangle, how did you kill her?” 

“She was the only one I hadn’t intended to kill. I genuinely enjoyed her company, but she wasn’t my type. You know I don’t do well with romantic attention on me. I pushed her away and she fell. S-she hit her head so hard! I couldn’t go to the police, they’d catch me, so I placed her where she’d be found!” 

“Then why did you take her bangle?” 

“I took it to remember to be more careful! I swear, baby, I didn’t purposefully kill her!” Yugi curled into a ball, crying. Atem had lied to his face. He knew his husband’s tells. 

“Stop lying to me!” He screamed. “They have never found Anzu! You bastard! You killed the only friend I had growing up! Put me down!” He cried out. Atem carried him down to their basement. He put him down in front of the walk in freezer he was never allowed to go into. His arms held his husband tight enough to prevent him from escaping. He opened the freezer. Yugi screamed in horror. Anzu’s body was perfectly preserved.

She was suspended in a tube, a ballerina dress on her frozen corpse. A jagged rip raced across her neck. It was jarring against the serene pose. Tears fell from his eyes. Atem cooed softly, holding him close. He murmured softly in his ear, but it made his tears worse. The pizza timer went off, so he closed the freezer, and carried Yugi back upstairs. 

“She made fun of me when I didn’t want to have sex with her. So I cut her throat to shut her up. I didn’t know she was your friend.” Atem quietly said when dinner was done. Yugi raced away, locking himself in their room. Atem would never touch him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone! Submit what you think happens next! I left this ending a little open because I didn't exactly know how to end this fic. That and I wanna see what you all think happens. Does Yugi run away again? Does he get hurt? Does Atem harm him in a fit of rage? Tell me what you think!


End file.
